Just Another Dusty Relic: A Star Wars One-Shot
by ZackAttack78
Summary: The Clone Wars were hard on Rex, and the Rebellion was harder. Battle leave scars, some you can't always see.


**Just Another Dusty Relic: A Star Wars FanFic One Shot**

"Excuse me, sir. My daughter can't see the exhibit. Would you mind moving over?"

Rex turned to see a Twi'lek and his young daughter behind him. The youngling was holding a small, handmade X-Wing Pilot doll. By its jumpsuit, he'd reckon the doll belonged to Blue Squadron, which was odd, considering she was wearing a standard orange jumpsuit. She had a look on her face of total desperation, craning her tiny neck to see even the smallest glimpse of the X-Wing that destroyed the first Death Star.

"Oh, uh, of course. Sorry, pal", Rex said, moving so the excited child could see Luke Skywalker's T-65B X-Wing in full display. As Rex was leaving, he could see the young Twi'lek's eyes sparkle with wonder. It brought a small amount of happiness to Rex. A feeling he's not too used to these days.

Rex wandered the Museum of Galactic History, looking at some of the exhibits as he passed them. Various Stormtrooper helmets, Rebel Pathfinder outfits, a statue of the late senator Bail Organa. The museum was packed more than usual today, since it was the one-year anniversary of the Battle of Jakku, the ultimate destruction of the Galactic Empire. The festivities included special one day only exhibits at the museum, such as Luke's X-Wing, and a rally at the former Jedi Temple hosted by Chancellor Mon Mothma. Rex never planned on attending the rally, but he did want to visit the museum, but not because he wanted to see any of the Rebellion exhibits, he had seen plenty of them during the actual Rebellion. No, he wanted to see a little piece of his own history.

A Republic Gunship. There it was, hanging from the ceiling in all its glory. Rex was the only one in the entire room, save for an old, confused looking Weequay. The Gunship had a fine layer of dust covering the artifact. The museum staff must've thought that it wasn't a priority to keep looking clean. There was a sultry-looking female Twi'lek painted on the side. This sight made Rex feel a little uneasy, remembering his encounter with the Twi'lek youngling only moments ago. He couldn't remember if he'd ever traveled on this Gunship. There had been so many, it was hard to keep track, like it was hard to keep track of the clankers, and his comrades… But that was so long ago. Just thinking about it made Rex feel old. In fact, this place was one of the only places Rex felt like he belonged. He was just another dusty old relic.

Rex left soon after that, heading back to his apartment on the first level of Coruscant. Rex had very meager possessions, only a bed, chair, caf table, and closet full of his armors and clothes. After eating his dinner and seeing the lights from his window, he decided to tune into the broadcast of Chancellor Mothma's speech.

"Citizens of the Galaxy, it is with great pleasure that I stand before you, today, as a member of the New Republic! While we may live in comfort today, it wasn't always that way. 'Twas not long ago that we were all under the tyranny of the Empire. Slavery, extortion, subjugation, and murder, all ran rampant under Emperor Palpatine's reign. It was for these reasons that the Rebel Alliance was formed. We brave men and women fought for the liberation of the galaxy, and democracy has won! And though we succeeded, it was not easy. Many lives were lost in this destructive conflict. Fathers and mothers, sons and daughters, wives and husbands all were lost in pursuit of a greater reward. They gave their lives to ensure freedom and safety for generations to come. Their sacrifices allowed for the creation of the New Republic and the revival of the Jedi Order. Now, out of respect for the fallen, let us bow our heads in a moment silence, shall we?"

Rex didn't listen to the rest of the speech. He couldn't. The Chancellor's mention of the dead had triggered something in Rex. He tried to think about something else. He tried to think about the celebration in Bright Tree Village, Kanan and Hera's wedding, and the look on that Twi'lek youngling's face, but he couldn't. All he could think about was those he's lost over his life. He lost Fives on Coruscant, who was framed for an attempted murder of the Supreme Chancellor, only to be right the whole time, having died in vain. He lost Saw on Jedah, who was one of the Death Star's first victims, and was unable to see the Rebellion achieve it's, and his, lifelong dream of freedom. He lost Ahsoka on Malachor, having fallen on the blade of who turned out to be her former master. General Skywalker… Rex was one of the few who knew that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were the same person, making his loss even more painful. And Cody… Oh, Cody… Rex never saw again after departing for Mandalor before Clone Order 66. He never got to tell him to take out his chip, like he had Wolffe and Gregor… He prayed that he died before the order was given, but whether he lived to execute it or died before he ever could…. Rex didn't want to think about it.

Rex had lost so much…. There were some nights where he almost couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't uncommon for Rex to wander to 79's, which has closed since the end of the Clone Wars, break in, sit alone with a bottle of Corellian Whiskey, and only leave once it's finished. Rex has found that he was alone. Nobody had time for him anymore. Sure, every now and again he'd get a message from Hera asking how he's been, encouraging him to come help train New Republic troops, or Hondo offering him 1% in some new get-rich-quick job he's come up with, but those were few and far between.

On top of that, no one outside those few survivors who fought beside him care about him. A Republic Clone Trooper who fought in both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War, yet no one could care less about him. Rex remembered how just the other day, an emissary from Kaller bumped into him on the street and treated him like common trash.

"My mistake, I thought this was Corucsant, not the junkyard planet of Lotho Minor", he had said smugly. Rex wanted to grab him by his collar and drag him to the ground, show him exactly what an old clone could do with the right motivation, only he couldn't find it. He had looked at his reflection in a shop window, noticing the large white beard, the shabby clothing, the wrinkles on his face…. Rex didn't look like an honorable Clone Trooper anymore, and more like a Junker from Lotho Minor.

By the time Rex had realized it, he was in front of 79's with another bottle of Corellian Whiskey in his hand. This old place always reminds Rex of one final nail in the coffin: He has no purpose left. He was born and breed for war. It's the whole reason he's alive. He didn't want to admit it on Seelos, but he couldn't stand the simple life. He needed to be out there fighting. He had no love for the Empire, and he knew there was a rebellion. He needed to be out there, doing what he was born to do. Thank the Maker when Ahsoka sent the Lothal Rebels for him. But now, the galaxy's in relative peace. There are no more threats to fight. No clankers, no Stormtroopers, and no Sith. And no purpose. By now, Rex has finished the bottle, and his judgment was more than slightly skewed. He wandered out on to the streets, but they were all emptying now. The Chancellor's rally was over, and the night was setting in.

Rex was sad. Rex was without friendship or purpose. And Rex was holding his old blaster in his hand. He couldn't remember how it got there, but the more he looked at it, the closer the blaster got to his chin. "This isn't so bad", Rex thought, "After all, Clones were designed to die…." J

All it took was a squeeze of the trigger and…. "Sir?"

Rex turned, hiding the blaster behind his back, to see the little Twi'lek girl from the museum. She was still awake, even though it was probably way past her bedtime. She was still holding her pilot doll, and her own jumpsuit had a stain that wasn't there earlier, probably blue milk. She was looking up at Rex with wonder in her eyes, but a different kind of wonder than before.

"Uh, yes? What is it?" Rex asked.

"Um, are you Captain Rex?" The youngling asked.

Rex was almost stunned. He didn't know anyone under the age of 40 knew who he was. This girl was looking at him, eyes still full of inquisitive wonder, and a tinge of hope.

"Um, yes. Yes, I am. How do you know my name?"

"You're a clone! You fought in the Clone Wars. And in the Rebellion. You're a hero!"

This child continued to stun Rex. "What do you mean? How do you know about that?"

The girl's father, who had been waiting back a while, stepped in, "My wife, her mother, is a pilot in the Phoenix Squadron under General Syndulla. The General like to tell her pilots stories about her days in the early Rebellion, and then we're told the stories when my beloved comes home. There are more than a few stories about the brave and mighty Clone Captain Rex, hero of two wars and defender of freedom. If I'm honest, neither my daughter nor I would've recognized you if the General hadn't said you had a scar on your forehead and what she said was 'the best beard in the entire Rebellion"

Rex couldn't believe it. He was hearing with his own ears that his stories were being told. That he did still have friends in the galaxy who tell those stories. He was on the verge of tears; he was so happy at what he was hearing. Then, the youngling pushed him to the edge. She wrapped her arm around him in a hug.

"When I grow up, I want to be a captain, just like you, sir"

And with that, Rex allowed some tears to escape his eyes. And the youngling took notice.

"Are you sad, Captain? Did I upset you?"

"No! No, of course you didn't, little womp rat," Rex said with a chuckle, "It's just been a very…. emotional day for me."

The little girl looked down at her doll, and then extended her arms to Rex, offering the only thing she could. "Here, take Bizzi. She makes me feel better when I'm crying."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly..." Rex began

"Take her, I want you to have her," The girl said, putting Bizzi in his large hands.

"Thank you, young one. Thank you so much", Rex said to the youngling. After a few more minutes of talking, the youngling began to yawn and her eyes became droopy. Her father decided to take her home and put her to sleep. After they left, Rex looked up at old 79's. After a second of remembering everyone he's lost, Saw and Fives and Ahsoka and Anakin and Cody, he smiled, and turned away from the bar, and headed straight for his apartment. After getting back to his apartment, Rex immediately called Hera, who was surprisingly up at such a late hour.

"Hello? Rex? Is that you? It's so good to see you! How've you been? You look great!"

"Is that Rex? Tell him I said hi! And that we need to get together for some caf sometime!" Rex heard Kanan exclaim in the background.

"I've had some hard times, but I'm better now. I've decided to reconsider your offer, Hera. How soon would I be able to come help educate some troops?"

"As soon as tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you either, General"

"And Rex?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm really glad you're doing this"

"Me too, General. Me too", Rex said with a chuckle. And with that, Rex opened his closet and pulled out his old, dirty, busted up Generation-1 Armor from his closet. With a smile, and a little dash of hope in his eyes, Rex couldn't help but be excited to beat in some shinnies.


End file.
